Efforts to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made in order to meet demand for radio data traffic that has been on the rise since the 4th-generation (4G) communication system became commercially available. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond-4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To attain a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., a band of 60 GHz). In order to attenuate a path loss of waves and in order to increase the transmission distance of waves in the ultra-high frequency band, technologies of beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analog beam-forming, and large scale antennas are discussed in the 5G communication system.
In addition, in order to improve a network of the system, technologies of evolved small cells, advanced small cells, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and receiving interference cancellation have been developed in the 5G communication system.
Furthermore, being developed in the 5G system are: hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access techniques.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.